


It's a Kind of Magic

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Alternate Universes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is pursued by an anonymous suitor. An alternate reality The Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary of terms: 
> 
> Daen: A sacred place, one of the meeting spots of The Lycanti where they can come into close contact with the spirit world. 
> 
> The Lycanti: An ancient race of shapeshifters, often called werewolves in human legend. 
> 
> Stamina Daen: These daens can survive many of the trials that ruin other places. They are often found in deserts or desolate tundra. These daens easily resist toxins or natural disasters. 
> 
> Warning: For the extra sensitive, a baby animal is killed by a predator in the first part of the story. 
> 
> This story was originally posted and archived on 11/12/97.

## It's a Kind of Magic

by Mrs Fish

* * *

The ancients were people, yet also animals. In form some looked human, while some walked on all fours like animals. Some could fly like birds; others could swim like fishes. All had the gift of speech, as well as greater powers and cunning than either animals or people. -- Okanogan Native American legend 

Moonlight filtered through the dark pines, casting eerie shadows across the forest floor. He moved forward cautiously, every sense alert; his footfalls silent as he trod over the soft covering of pine needles. He slowed as he neared the stream, raised his head and sniffed the air. Sensing no others, he approached the bank, bent his head and lapped the cool, clear water. 

A slight rustling caused his head to snap back up, ears trying to zero in on the sound. Another noise, closer now. There -- a doe and her fawn coming toward him. He crouched low, heart racing; every nerve ending quivering with excitement. The two animals continued forward, unaware of his presence. He willed himself to wait. 

He sprung forward suddenly, a streak of brown, muscles rippling beneath fur as he covered the distance to his prey in a heartbeat. He pounced, powerful jaws clamping down on the fawn's neck. It was over quickly. He ate his fill, then returned to the stream to drink and wash the blood from his fur. 

Fully sated, he turned and headed for home. 

* * *

Under the hot shower, the pulsating currents eased the pain and stiffness from his muscles. He'd had another restless night filled with half-remembered dreams, and he woke feeling like he'd just run the Boston Marathon. Perhaps Blair was right -- maybe he _was_ coming down with something. He certainly felt like hell. James Ellison turned off the water, dried himself, and stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. 

A soft wolf whistle followed by a brilliant smile greeted the Detective as he walked into the kitchen. Dr. Blair Sandburg handed his lover a steaming cup of chamomile tea laced with honey. "Here, drink this," he playfully ordered. "You feeling any better?" 

"The aches and pains are gone, but I still feel exhausted. Thanks for the tea, love." Jim leaned forward and kissed Sandburg tenderly on the lips before heading upstairs to their bedroom. 

"You're welcome," Blair replied as he followed. "Maybe you should call in sick; stay home and just take it easy for a day or two. You've really logged a lot of hours the past two weeks." 

"Stay home and have _you_ play doctor? You remember what happened the last time we did that, Chief? You fell out of bed and broke your wrist and made _me_ explain what happened to Simon. No, thank you. I'd rather go to work and face the entire west coast mob than go through that again." 

Blair chuckled and sat on the side of the bed. "But you look so damn beautiful when you get flustered. Just the right shade of red." He reached out and grabbed Jim by the hips, pulling the larger man down and kissing him deeply. 

"Mmmm ... Blair, we don't have time for this. We'll both be late for work -- again." 

"I know. I love you, Jim. You get dressed while I make us some breakfast." Blair gave Jim another quick kiss before rolling him over and getting up. 

Ellison sighed and moved to the closet, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He traced the outline of his face on the silvered surface and frowned. 'This form is wrong,' he thought before shaking his head and grabbing some clothes to wear. 

* * *

They exited the loft 25 minutes later and headed for Jim's truck. The Detective unlocked the driver's side door, then just stood there staring inside. 

"Jim, you gonna unlock the door or what?" Sandburg yelled, rapidly growing impatient with his partner. "Jim? Jim, you all right?" Blair ran around to the other side and joined his lover, placing a gentle hand on Jim's shoulder. "Hey, what's ... oh, man, what's that smell?" Sandburg took a step backward, suddenly feeling very nauseous. 

Ellison pointed to the inside of the cab. "Look." 

"Oh, my God ..." 

The usually immaculate truck was covered with dirt and leaves, but that wasn't what had Sandburg so rattled. It was the partially eaten carcass of a fawn lying across the front seat that caused the anthropologist to lose his breakfast all over the parking lot. 

* * *

"You feeling better, Chief?" Jim asked as he joined his partner on the curb. The Detective had called Simon to report the incident, and now the two men were waiting for the Forensics Team to arrive. 

"Marginally. Who would do something so sick, Jim? And why pick on you?" Blair ran his hands through his hair, trying to purge the image of the mutilated body from his head. 

"First of all, Chief, we don't know that I was the one being specifically targeted. This could just be some twisted Halloween prank." 

"This is way beyond what I would call a prank, Jim, even for Halloween. How long before Forensics gets here?" 

"Not sure, why?" 

"I'd like to go upstairs and rinse out my mouth and brush my teeth. Maybe have a cup of tea to calm my nerves." 

Jim slipped his arm around his lover's waist. "Go ahead, Blair. You don't need to wait out here with me. Besides, whoever Simon sends to handle this will probably be more comfortable taking our statements inside the loft." 

"Thanks, lover." Sandburg rose a bit shakily, steadying himself by grabbing his partner's shoulder, before crossing the street and disappearing inside the doorway to their building. 

* * *

Blair was stretched out on the sofa when Jim and Simon walked in 20 minutes later. He acknowledged them with a brief wave before sitting up. 

The two men moved across the loft and sat down -- Jim next to Blair, and Simon on the love seat. 

The Captain spoke first. "How you doin, Sandburg?" 

"Better, thanks. Forensics pick up anything useful from the truck?" 

"They said they'd need at least 24 hours for the analysis of the remains, but would put a rush on the print match. They managed to get quite a few clear impressions." 

"And like I told you, Simon, I bet they all belong to either me or Sandburg," Jim quickly added. 

"Jim, just because there were no prints found on the other victims' vehicles ..." 

"Whoa! Time out," Blair interrupted. "What other victims?" 

"There's been a rash of incidents similar to this one occurring across the country, Chief. The first one was reported three weeks ago in a small town in northern Maine." 

"So you're telling me that some loony is traveling cross-country and leaving carcasses in people's cars?" 

"Not exactly, Sandburg," Banks explained. "The placement of the dead animals has varied, as well as the type of animal left behind." 

"This is way too weird to be a coincidence, Jim. Do the victims have anything in common?" 

The Detective hesitated briefly before responding. "Um ... yea, they do." Jim walked into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice. "You want anything, Blair ... Simon?" 

"C'mon, Jim ... don't leave me hanging here. What do they have in common?" 

"Later, Chief." Jim's tone of voice indicated the discussion was over. 

"I'll take that as my cue to leave." Simon rose and moved toward the door, pausing as he opened it. "You two drop in sometime today and give Rafe and Brown your statements. I'll have the paperwork completed so you can get a temporary vehicle to use, Jim." 

"Thanks, Simon. We'll be in shortly." 

Captain Banks nodded before leaving the two men alone. 

* * *

"All right, Jim. What didn't you want to tell me while Simon was here?" 

The Detective rejoined his lover on the sofa before answering. "The profile indicates that all of the victims are male, between the ages of 25 and 40, and all of them are currently involved in a sexual relationship with another man." 

"And you couldn't say that when Simon was here? Jim, he knows about us." 

"I know he does, Blair. I ... I just get uncomfortable talking about our relationship around him, that's all. I don't want Simon to think I'm flaunting it in his face. He's gone out of his way to keep us working together, and I don't want to jeopardize that." 

"OK, OK ... point taken. Was any evidence found at the other crime scenes?" 

"None ... other than dirt and leaves and the animal remains." 

"But why leave those particular items? It's almost as if the person doing this was leaving an offering." 

"Are you suggesting devil worship, Chief?" 

"You've been watching too many Vincent Price movies, Jim. Not all spirit invocation is for evil purposes, and not everyone who makes offerings is another Charles Manson. Native Americans will often leave gifts of tobacco as a way of thanking the spirits for their assistance. That assistance could be anything from a healing to bringing rain after a long period of drought. It's all in your belief system." 

"Spoken like a true shaman, Blair." Jim pulled his lover into a tight embrace. "Do you think you could do some research and see if the MO matches the rituals of any specific tribes or cults?" 

"If you ask me nicely." 

"How about I nail you to the mattress after we come back from giving our statements?" 

Blair pulled back and gave his Sentinel a wicked smile. "I'll start the research as soon as I recover." 

Jim laughed and shook his head. "Then we'd better leave now, Chief. You might need a long recovery period after I get through with you." The Detective stood and pulled Blair up with him, then ushered the anthropologist out the door, never realizing how prophetic his words were to be. 

* * *

Old longings nomadic leap,  
Chafing at customs chain;  
Again from its brumal sleep  
Wakens the ferine strain.  
\-- Jack London, Call of the Wild 

"Oh, God, Jim ... please ... so ... close." Sandburg arched up to meet his lover's thrust, his cock briefly rubbing against Jim's stomach, but not enough to push him over the edge. 

Ellison responded by grabbing Blair's hips, holding him in place, and pistoning rapidly in and out of his partner's tight channel. Jim stared straight ahead, his eyes open but unseeing, an almost feral gleam to them. The heady scent of musk filled his nostrils; the air was filled with the sound of his guttural grunts; and welcoming heat surrounded his cock, sending waves of pleasure coursing through every nerve ending. He was an animal in rut, taking and claiming his mate as was his rite. Jim roughly grabbed Blair's arms, pulling the younger man against his chest. He thrust once, twice ... then leaned down and bit his lover's shoulder, hard enough to draw blood. A growl, deep and throaty, escaped him as he filled his partner with his seed. 

Blair screamed as Jim's teeth sunk into him, both in pain and pleasure, as his orgasm was torn from him. His last coherent memory was the sound of his lover whispering, "Mine". 

* * *

"Blair ... Blair, wake up ... Oh, God, baby, please open your eyes." Jim was pleading desperately with his lover, his voice rising in pitch as panic threatened to overrun him. He'd come around a few minutes earlier, draped over Sandburg's unconscious form, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. When he saw the mark on his partner's shoulder, Jim had leaned over the bed and emptied the contents of his stomach into the trash can. He didn't remember making it; he barely remembered their lovemaking. And now he was shaking with fear because he'd done the one thing he'd promised himself he never would -- physically hurt Blair. 

A contented sigh rose from the bed as Sandburg opened his eyes and stretched, wincing slightly as he raised his arms toward his lover. "C'mere, you big animal." 

Jim gathered his lover close, calming slightly now that Blair was awake. "Are you all right? God, you scared the hell out of me." 

Sandburg tried to pull away. "Jim ... Jim, look at me. What are you talking about?" 

Ellison refused to loosen his grip around the younger man. "Blair, you were unconscious. I ... I must have zoned because I don't ... I don't remember cumming. Hell, I don't remember us making love. And I hurt you, love. I bit you ... hard. Please forgive me. You know I'd never hurt you on purpose." 

"Hush, lover, it's all right. Look at me, Jim." 

The Detective laid his partner down gently, then sat back on his heels. He reluctantly lifted his head to meet Blair's eyes. 

"Jim, I don't know if you zoned or not, but I have to tell you, that was the best damn orgasm of my life. I'm not surprised I passed out. It was ... intense. The combination of pain and pleasure blew me away, man. Talk about a throwback to pre-civilized man. Hey, Caveman Jim can come out and play anytime he wants to." 

"Blair, it's not funny. I could have seriously hurt you, even ... killed you ... and never realized it. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, love. I couldn't live without you. You're my life." 

Sandburg pushed himself up and joined his lover on the floor, gathering the bigger man into his arms. "Jim, I love you more than anything in this world. But what's more important is that I trust you. I know you'll always be my Blessed Protector; I accept that. But don't smother me. I'm not made of glass. And although I love slow, tender sex with you, I also like the rough and hard kind, so stop feeling so guilty. It's not like you're Cujo or anything." 

Jim chuckled at the reference. "I see your point. I love you, Blair." The Detective hugged his partner tightly and placed a tender kiss on the injured shoulder. "Let me clean this. I don't want it getting infected." Ellison helped his lover back into bed, then went downstairs to get the first aid kit. 

* * *

Burning the ground I break from the crowd  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
\-- Duran Duran, "Hungry Like the Wolf" 

A dark shadow moved between the parked cars, eyes and ears alert for signs of the hairless ones. He lowered his head and sniffed the ground \-- the scent here was very strong; the one he sought was near. 

He crossed the street, deserted at this time of night, and made his way into the stairwell. Stealth was now required. If he were to be discovered ... Although the hairless ones could not physically harm him, he knew he would be hunted if his presence were known, and that would be disastrous. The time of the full moon was almost upon them, and with that came ... remembrance. Warmth flowed through his loins in anticipation of that night -- the night he would reclaim his mate. 

Continuing upward, he paused outside apartment 307. This was the lair of his mate. He moved through the door effortlessly, as easily as the wind, and began his search. The scent was almost overwhelming here, drawing him like a magnet up the stairs to the bedroom ... and his chosen. 

Even in sleep he was beautiful. But he must not linger here. He could not be seen until the night of the full moon -- the time of their rejoining. 

Casting one last glance at the sleeping form, he silently dropped his gift upon the bed and marked it with his scent, then hastily retreated back to the safety of the forest. 

* * *

bright is the moon high in starlight  
chill is the air cold as steel tonight  
we shift  
call of the wild  
fear in your eyes  
it's later than you realized  
\-- Metallica, "Of Wolf and Man" 

Blair lazily opened his eyes and glanced at the clock. Much too early to get up, but his bladder had other ideas. Rolling over with a soft grunt, he started to sit up when his hand encountered something soft ... and cold ... and wet. He came full awake then, snatching his hand back and scooting back against the headboard. 

"Jim! Jim, wake up!" 

Ellison was awake in an instant, automatically reaching for the gun he kept in the nightstand drawer, before he realized Sandburg was still in bed with him. He turned to find an ashen-faced Blair staring in horror at the bed. 

Grasping his lover's shoulders, Jim asked, "Blair ... Blair, what's wrong?" 

"There ..." Sandburg said, pointing. "... on the blankets." 

Releasing the young anthropologist, Jim maneuvered himself next to the object sitting in the middle of their bed. He coughed a few times as the scent hit him full force, taking in large gulps of air through his mouth. 

Blair's Guide mode kicked in as soon as he realized Jim was distressed. "Turn it down. Turn your sense of smell down a few notches, Jim." 

The Detective never heard him. He was staring intently at the blankets, oblivious to everything except the intoxicating scent permeating every fiber of his being. 

* * *

"Jim ... Jim, snap out of it.. C'mon, man, you're startin to scare me here." Blair shook his lover for the fifth time, having as much success this time as he'd had the previous four. He'd tried gentle coaxing and loud yelling; soft caresses and rough shaking, but he just couldn't bring Jim out of his zone. Finally, in desperation, he ripped the blankets off the bed and threw them over the railing into the living room. 

A moment later Jim blinked and shook his head, looking a bit dazed as he glanced around, then focused intently on Sandburg. His lips curled back into a fierce snarl; then he pounced, catching the younger man off guard and pinning him face down to the bed. He shifted his grip -- clasping both wrists with one hand -- while the other slid down his lover's torso. 

"Jim? Jim, what are you doing? C'mon, man, this isn't funny. Let me go. Jim, please ..." 

Ellison moved his right leg, forcing Blair's legs apart. His right hand continued down his partner's body, finally coming to rest on Sandburg's ass. 

Blair's heart was pounding in his chest. 'Jim wouldn't ... oh, God.' He arched up, trying to buck the larger man off. Jim responded by biting the back of his neck. 

"Oh, shit! Dammit, Jim, that hurt! Let me go ... right now!" 

'OK, yelling doesn't help.' Blair thought hard for a moment, trying to decide on his next course of action. He took a deep breath, calming himself before speaking. "Jim, listen to my voice. Listen to my voice. Let it guide you back. C'mon, Jim, concentrate. Come back to me, man." 

Jim reached between Blair's legs and began rubbing the other man's cock, licking his neck at the same time. 

Sandburg was desperate. Nothing was working, and if he didn't do something soon, he was certain that Jim was going to rape him. 'Think, Blair, think. What would you do if this was happening and Jim *wasn't* flipping out? How would you make him stop?' 

"Tuxedo! Tuxedo, tuxedo, tuxedo!" he rattled off, hoping Jim wasn't too far gone to understand. 

Ellison froze as Blair's words sunk in. Suddenly his head was pounding, and he felt like he'd been on a week-long binge. 

"Uh, Jim ... you back with me now?" 

"Chief?" Jim released his partner and collapsed on the bed, moaning loudly. 

Blair quickly rolled over and off the bed, moving toward the top of the stairs. "I'll be right back," he yelled as he ran down into the living room. Sandburg grabbed the blankets he'd tossed down earlier, opened the patio doors, and unceremoniously threw the whole bundle outside. 

* * *

Blair dipped the washcloth into the cool water again, squeezed out the excess and placed it gently across Jim's forehead. They'd been sitting together quietly for over an hour, and the Detective's headache showed no sign of going away. Blair was totally at a loss as to what was going on with Jim's senses, and he was more than a little frightened, especially after what had almost happened. 

"Jim, do you think you can talk for a bit? How are you feeling?" 

"Like hell ... My head is pounding, my heart is racing and I can't believe you're sitting here with me after I tried to rape you." 

"Hey, you didn't try to rape me." 

"No? What would you call it ... aggressive sex? Blair, I really think you should leave for awhile. Stay with a friend or I can put you up at a hotel. Whatever's going on with my senses seems to be getting worse and I shudder to think what might happen next time." 

Blair took his lover's hand in his. "Whatever this is, we'll get through it ... together. And I had an idea where we could start. Do you think it would be all right if I took that ... whatever it is down to the station for Serena to have a look at? Maybe a chemical analysis will give us some clue why you zoned." 

"That sounds like a great idea, Chief. Maybe this is like that pheromone business with Laura." 

"OK, I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. Do you need anything before I do?" 

"No, babe, you go ahead. I'm going to try and get some sleep. Hopefully that'll clear my head." Jim took the washcloth and handed it to his lover. 

Blair dropped a soft kiss on Jim's forehead before gathering the bowl and some clean clothes and going downstairs. 

* * *

"Ahem ... is this a bad time?" 

Serena Chang looked up from the microscope she was peering into and eyed the young man before her suspiciously. "That depends on what you want, Blair. If you've come to ask me out to lunch, I'd say your timing was excellent. If it's work related, I'll give you a five second head start before I start shooting." 

"Thanks for the warning. Bad day, huh?" 

"The worst. What can I do for you?" 

Dr. Sandburg shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Why don't we grab something to eat first?" 

The Asian woman laughed and shook her head. "I was just joking, Blair. C'mon what have you got?" 

"You heard about the incident with Jim's truck, right?" 

"Yes, pretty nasty. Is this related?" 

"I'm not sure. We found this in the loft this morning." Blair handed a plastic bag to the Forensics expert. 

"Yeech ... it looks like some kind of animal heart." 

"That's what I thought. Jim and I were wondering if you could do a chemical analysis and see if there's anything unusual on it. I don't want to steer you in the wrong direction, but it kind of smells like cat spray." 

"Cat spray?" 

"You know, when a tomcat sprays to mark its territory?" 

"Whatever you say, Blair. Look, I'm right in the middle of something here, but as soon as I'm finished, I'll start on your little gift, OK?" 

"That's great, Serena, thanks. Jim and I both owe you lunch for this one." 

"I'm gonna take you up on that offer." 

Blair moved to the door and opened it. "You just name the date, time, and place," he said before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind him. 

* * *

Even a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfsbane blooms and the autumn moon shines bright. -- Carl Siodmak, The Wolfman 

Jim slept the remainder of the day and awoke restless and irritated just after sunset. After telling Blair he wasn't hungry, he settled on the couch and grabbed the remote, surfing through every channel twice before grumbling and turning off the TV. Then he walked into the kitchen and stood staring blankly into the refrigerator, finally slamming the door and returning to the sofa. The Detective repeated his ritual three times before Blair finally spoke up. 

"Hey, Jim, calm down. What's wrong?" 

"I don't know!" Jim yelled as he began pacing back and forth from kitchen to living room. "Everything ... feels wrong." 

Blair watched his lover through concerned eyes. Jim's movements reminded him of a big cat in a zoo, before they used natural habitats for the animals; endlessly pacing from one end of a tiny cage to the other. "Can you be a little more specific? What doesn't feel right?" 

"I feel all antsy, like my skin is crawling. And I'm craving something, but I haven't the faintest idea as to what. And on top of everything else, I'm horny as hell and I'm trying really hard not to jump your bones here, Chief." 

"Have you tried turning your senses down?" 

"I can't. I can't even think straight right now, Blair. It's like ... some primitive urges are welling inside and I'm losing control. And after what almost happened this morning, that's got me scared to death. I think the best thing for me to do is leave." Jim stopped mid-pace, turned and snatched his coat from the rack, then reached for the keys to the Tempo Simon had requisitioned for him. 

Sandburg grabbed the Detective's arm. "Jim, hang on. Look, the first thing you have to do is calm down. You go tearing out of here in this state and you're gonna cause an accident, man. And _I_ do _not_ want to be the one to identify your mangled corpse at the morgue." 

"You're right, Chief. Here ..." Jim tossed the keys to his partner and stepped through the door before Blair had time to react. 

* * *

It took the anthropologist a split second to realize Jim had walked out the door, and he took off after him at a full run. As he entered the hallway, Jim yelled, 'Don't you dare follow me, Sandburg,' just as the elevator doors were closing, and Blair slapped them in frustration, muttering a few choice curses in Swahili. 

Blair rushed back to the loft and hastily put on his coat, determined to follow his lover despite Jim's implied threat. He was a Guide, dammit, and right now his Sentinel needed him -- desperately. Besides, living without Jim was Blair's worst fear. They were so much more than just lovers. Taking a deep breath, Blair stepped out of the elevator and into the chilly autumn night. 

* * *

A deep chesty bawl echoes from rimrock to rimrock, rolls down the mountain, and fades into the far blackness of the night. It is an outburst of wild defiant sorrow, and of contempt for all the adversities of the world ... this is the ... howl of the wolf, long known among mountains, but seldom perceived among men. -- Aldo Leopold 

Jim felt better as soon as he took his first breath of night air. There was something exhilarating about this time of year that never failed to capture the Detective. Fall had always been his favorite season, even as a child. 

He lifted his head as a subtle scent hit him. The Sentinel began filtering through the hundreds of other smells until he found the one he was searching for. Jim dropped to the ground and inhaled deeply, fighting the urge to lay down and roll back and forth over the spot. 'Yes!' he thought. 'This is it.' He rose slowly and began following the scent trail, increasing his pace slightly and ignoring the discomfort of his erection rubbing against his jeans. 

Ellison moved forward steadily, stopping only to confirm he was traveling in the right direction. The scent grew stronger as he neared the outskirts of the city, as did his urgency. Jim pulled off his coat and dropped it, suddenly feeling confined by the bulky object. He began to run, confident he'd still be able to follow the enticing scent, even here in the forest. Nothing was going to deter him from his goal. 

* * *

The Sentinel was panting heavily as he leaned against a pine tree, trying to catch his breath. He shivered slightly as a cool breeze caressed his bare skin, having shed his clothes some time ago. 

Jim fell to the ground and began sniffing around almost frantically. He slowly crawled ahead, turning down his tactile sense and the pain coming from his battered knees and shins. He had to go another hundred yards before he finally came across what he'd been seeking -- a small cave, set in the side of hill -- the entrance covered with branches and leaves. 

The Detective yelled and began pulling the barricades aside, not stopping until the entrance was fully exposed. He plunged into the cave, its darkness not deterring him, until he found the soft bed of leaves. 

Ellison collapsed heavily and rolled onto his back. He spread his legs wide and brought up his knees, then moved his hand down to grasp his aching cock. He began to pump himself roughly, wanting only the pleasure his orgasm would bring. Jim sucked the index finger of his left hand into his mouth and thoroughly coated it with saliva before shoving it into his ass. He alternately pumped his cock and finger fucked himself until he could feel his balls tightening into his body. Moments later the night air was shattered by a throaty howl as it echoed through the old growth forest. 

Jim lay quietly for several minutes, bathing in the afterglow of his climax, before curling into a fetal position and dropping off to sleep. 

* * *

Blair slowed the Volvo and pulled onto the shoulder of the deserted road, making sure he turned on the flashers before exiting the car. He moved into the headlight beams and retrieved Ellison's coat, casually tossed aside like an old rag, before quickly re-entering the vehicle and continuing his pursuit. And pursuit (and hopefully apprehension) it now was. 

Jim hadn't given any indication that he knew Blair was following, which had Sandburg really worried. A person would have had to be blind not to notice the big, green hunk moving behind them. But then, Jim's whole behavior had changed drastically ever since they'd found that carcass in the truck. This little excursion to the woods only lent credence to that fact. 

Sandburg had to pull over several more times to pick up Jim's shirt, undershirt, pants and boxers before he finally spotted his lover leaving the road and running into the forest. Blair parked the car and ran around to the back, quickly unlocking the trunk. He pulled out his gym bag and emptied its contents before refilling it with Jim's discarded clothes. Blair grabbed his flashlight from the tool box before slamming the trunk lid shut and moving into the woods. 

Following wasn't as difficult as he'd thought it would be, especially with Jim tossing off his remaining articles of clothing and his shoes for Sandburg to find. But now things got a bit tougher -- Blair was going to have to track Jim by his footprints alone. 

The anthropologist smiled and gave a silent prayer of thanks for the rain they'd had earlier in the day. It made the ground soft and Jim's tracks easily discernible. Blair moved deeper into the forest, constantly looking around for signs of his lover. Although he knew there wasn't any danger from wild animals, there was always the chance of encountering a feral dog. 

Blair almost sighed in relief when the found the cave. By the look of things, Jim had gotten a bit carried away in trying to clear the entrance. Sandburg moved just inside the cave and yelled, "Jim? Jim, are you in there?" 

Sandburg listened for his lover's answer, but his only response was a soft grunting sound coming from somewhere further inside. He moved deeper within the cave and noted that the sound was getting louder. Blair quickened his pace, fearful for Jim's safety. Suddenly the noise stopped, but was followed by a howl that sent shivers up and down the anthropologist's spine. Not caring what happened to himself now, Blair ran blindly ahead until the flashlight picked up Jim's naked form lying on the ground. 

"Jim!" Blair screamed and dropped to the cave floor beside his lover, quickly checking for a pulse. Ellison's skin was cold, but not chilled enough to be harmful. Sandburg proceeded to try and dress the other man, but was finding it extremely difficult with no cooperation on Jim's part. So he did the best he could under the circumstances; his partner would understand. 

The next problem for the anthropologist to solve was how to get Jim back to the car. He wasn't even going to try and carry him; dragging him was out of the question as well. He tried waking Jim again, but still got no response, except for a soft snore. 

Blair swept the flashlight beam around the small cave. It was dry and relatively warm, and there was plenty of wood around to build a fire. 'Looks like we're spending the night here. Not my first choice.' He checked Jim a final time before stepping outside to gather some kindling. 

* * *

Once the fire was lit, it wasn't too unpleasant. As long as Jim was beside him, Sandburg could face almost anything -- within reason. Blair laughed when he realized what he'd been thinking. As if he needed Jim to protect him against the hairless ones. If only Simon and the others knew the truth ... 

Blair moved around to the other side of his lover and sniffed the ground, inhaling the muskiness he found there. Arousal swiftly flowed through him and he undid his jeans and pulled them down, freeing his cock in the process. Sandburg stroked himself quickly, imagining Jim beneath him, his hard cock pistoning in and out of Ellison's hot ass. Blair cried out as he ejaculated, his semen mixing with Jim's on the ground. 

Sandburg composed himself and curled next to Jim. He smiled as he drifted into sleep, knowing what pleasures the next night would bring. 

* * *

"They exist, don't forget that. They have for thousands of years. We have seen them, gentlemen, and they are very ugly. They are also very fast, and very, very smart. People used to call them werewolves. Now they don't call them anything because they've gotten so damn good at covering their tracks that there are no legends left. But they're here. They damn well are here." -- Whitley Strieber, The Wolfen 

Jim snuggled closer to his lover as a slight chill ran through him. He reached down to grab the blanket, but came up with a handful of dirt instead. The Detective's eyes shot open and he sat up, quickly taking in his surroundings. 

"Good, you're awake," a sleepy voice said. "Maybe now we can go home." 

Ellison looked down into his lover's tired face. "Blair, what the hell is going on? Where are we? How did we get here?" 

Sandburg stretched and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I guess you don't remember last night, huh?" 

Jim leaned against the wall, brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. "Oh, God, Blair ... I think I'm losing my mind." 

The anthropologist knelt in front of his lover and tipped his head up so they were facing one another. "Jim, you are _not_ losing your mind. This is all perfectly natural -- the confusion, disorientation, memory blackouts. It's been ten years, love. Ten long years of repressed memories. Now it's time to remember who and what you are." 

"Blair ..." 

"Shhh ... just watch. Watch and remember." 

Jim watched as Blair stood and quickly removed his clothes. The air around him suddenly blurred, and everything went slightly out of focus. When Jim's looked again, the man he knew as Blair Sandburg was gone. In his place stood a wolf; a very large wolf. Its coat was a dark chestnut, but there were subtler shades of brown detectable as he moved. The animal had long forelegs, powerful hind quarters, a muscular body exuding strength ... and Blair's blue eyes. 

The wolf sat on its haunches and began to speak. "You belong to an ancient race, Jim; one that is far older than mankind -- The Lycanti. Once the two races were brothers and shared the earth, even hunting together. But man grew greedy and forgot the old ways. They built cities, destroying the land and the plants and animals which inhabited it. Our hunting grounds grew smaller and smaller, and many of our kind died of starvation. We were threatened with extinction, so a great decision was made by the elders of our tribe. We used our shapeshifting abilities and took human form. Though we lived among men, we never forgot our true heritage. Every ten years we revert to our wolf forms and claim a mate -- or reclaim one. That's why you've been feeling and acting strangely these past few days. Tonight is the night of the full moon; the night I reclaim you as my mate and we reaffirm our bond to one another." 

The wolf's image blurred and was replaced by Sandburg's. He took Jim's face in his hands, caressing him gently. "I love you, Jim. I have always loved you, and I always will." Blair kissed his lover tenderly, then smiled warmly at him. "C'mon, let's go home. We'll take a shower together and I'll make us some breakfast. After that I expect you to rest. You're going to need all your energy for tonight." 

Blair started to pull away, but Jim pulled him into a fierce hug. "I love you too, Blair. Always have and always will. Thank you for helping me to remember. So much has happened these past ten years, especially when we were separated during my time in Peru. I'm just grateful Incacha recognized my true spirit and was able to help me through that dark time." 

Jim released his partner, allowing the other man to get dressed. Blair held out his hand when he was finished and the Detective grasped it firmly. Hand in hand they left the cave and made their way back to the truck. 

* * *

Let's have a party, there's a full moon in the sky, It's the Hour of the Wolf, and I don't wanna die... \-- Oingo Boingo, "No One Lives Forever" 

After returning home, Jim and Blair took a long shower together, taking the time to reacquaint themselves with each other's bodies. They had breakfast and spent the rest of the day quietly resting or meditating, but never far from each other's side. 

An hour before moonrise they made their way back to the cave, anxious and excited at the same time. Both men froze at the entrance, and Jim actually let out a low growl. 

Blair knelt down and sniffed the ground, his lips turning back in a snarl. "Another has been here and marked the entrance with his scent. Someone's actually challenging me, Jim." 

"Blair, it must be a mistake. You can't be challenged. We're already life-mated. Perhaps whoever did this is young and doesn't understand." 

"Jim, if there were any young of our kind around, don't you think we'd know about it? There are exactly two other life-pairs in the state of Washington besides ourselves, plus six singles; they'll probably pair off tonight. Whoever did this needs to be taught the ways of our kind." 

As if in response to Blair's remark, a Cimmerian howl echoed through the forest, putting both men on the defensive. 

"Jim, go inside the cave and wait for me." 

"No." Ellison moved in front of his lover. "We stand together. I'm your mate, Blair, and no one is going to come between us this night." 

A rich tenor voice interrupted, halting any further conversation by the two men. "It is not my intention to come between you and your mate, James Ellison." 

Both men turned to face the one who had spoken. It was another of their kind, as they'd suspected, but was most certainly _not_ a juvenile. This wolf's coat was pure white, something of a rarity among The Lycanti. The moonlight glistened off his fur, sparkling silver highlights across his great frame as he gracefully inched his way toward Jim and Blair. 

As the newcomer approached, Blair clearly saw the pendant dangling from his neck, and the anthropologist audibly gasped. "Jim, it's an elder," he whispered before quickly dropping to one knee, head bent, arms crossed over his chest. 

The elder were the most highly respected of their race -- the oldest and wisest of The Lycanti -- and all possessed powerful magic. They were solitary creatures, rarely seen in human form, and it was considered a high honor to have one cross your life path. 

"Please excuse my brusqueness," the elder began. "But I have a long journey ahead of me and every second is precious. And please stop kowtowing as if I were some deity. Get up both of you and look me in the face." 

Jim and Blair both stood, a bit awestuck in the elder's presence. 

"That's much better. I'm sorry to disturb you on this most sacred of nights, but it is imperative that I personally contact as many of our kind as possible. A great cataclysm is approaching; one that could mean the annihilation of The Lycanti." 

"What!?" Both men echoed. 

"We are not the only beings who will be affected. This cataclysm will be on a global scale; only those who are prepared will survive. You must leave the city and make your way to the Stamina Daen in the north. You must leave in five days for the journey will be long and difficult. These amulets will guide you and show you the true path." 

A disc, engraved with a wolf's paw and suspended from a silver chain, appeared around both Jim and Blair's necks. 

"A warning to you both ... You must speak of this to no one, especially not to the humans. They are the bringers of this destruction to the world. Remember -- five days, no later. I'm sorry I cannot stay and answer all your questions. But I assure you they will be answered once you reach the Daen. Go now and reforge your bond to one another. May the blessings of the spirit be with you on this night and on your journey." 

He vanished before their eyes, leaving both men with confused looks on their faces and some fear in their hearts. 

"Jim ... Did he mean what I thought he did? Are we talking the end of the world?" 

"Sure sounded like it, Blair. Maybe not the total end, but a good part of it." 

"And we can't tell anyone ... What are we going to do? Just pack some things and sneak away?" 

Jim wrapped his arms around his lover and held him tight. "That might be the best way to handle it, love. I know it won't be easy; we've made a lot of friends among the humans. But you know they'll have a million questions about why we're quitting our jobs and moving away. Questions we can't answer. This might be easier for everyone involved." 

"You're right, of course ..." Blair drew Jim in for a long kiss which left them breathless and panting when they broke apart. "It's almost moonrise, my love. Let's continue this _inside_ the cave." 

Jim just nodded and followed his mate into their den. 

* * *

They quickly shed their clothes and shifted into their wolf forms. Jim assumed a position of submission -- head down on his forelegs, haunches raised. 

Blair moved behind his lover, carefully positioning himself. He lowered his muzzle and grasped the back of Jim's neck in his powerful jaws, then thrust his cock into his mate's ass. 

"Blair!" Jim cried out, partially in pain, but more as an acknowledgment of who he belonged to. 

Blair began to thrust, slowly at first, then more rapidly as Jim's moans intensified and he released his grip on his lover's neck. "Oh, Jim ... Yes ... You're mine, love, now and forever. You'll never belong to anyone else but me. Never." 

"Never, Blair. Never anyone else. Only you. Yes ... Yes ... Oh, Blair, now!" 

Both creatures came, their howls filling the small cave and echoing through the forest. 

Sandburg carefully lowered himself onto his mate, their bodies still joined, and licked Jim's ears and neck. "Mmmm ... the first of many pleasures this night. I love you, Jim." 

Ellison turned his head and pushed his tongue into Blair's mouth. They kissed for several minutes before they needed to breathe again. "I love you too, Blair." He raised his hind legs slightly and pressed back against his lover. 

Blair gasped as a wave of pleasure coursed through his cock. "Are you sure, love? We can wait a few more minutes." 

"Want you now, Blair. Need to feel you pumping inside me. Please, lover ... My cock is hard and aching for you." 

Sandburg didn't need any more reason than that. They began to thrust together again, the need to mate overriding everything else. After a few minutes, the sound of howling could once again be heard among the pine trees, as it would be many more times that night. 

* * *

Blair was sprawled on top of Jim, both men totally exhausted after their night of lovemaking. They had reverted back to human form shortly after sunrise, and had given each other a final blow job before collapsing. Jim had somehow found the strength to pull Blair into his present position and now neither man had the energy to move. 

"Jim ..." 

"Yes, my mate." 

"Mmmm ... like the sound of that, love. We really should start for home. We have a lot to take care of before we leave." 

"I know, Blair, but we still have time. Sleep now, lover. Let's just enjoy this quiet time together alone. We may not get another for a long time." 

Sandburg didn't answer right away and Jim thought he'd fallen asleep. When he spoke again, it was in a tone so soft that Ellison almost didn't hear him. "Jim, I'm afraid. Not for myself, but for the others. Especially those who survive the cataclysm." 

"Shhh ... Hush, love. You know as well as I do how resilient humans are, and how determined they are in the face of adversity. It'll work out. Just try not to think about it too much. If there was a way to stop this catastrophe, the elder would have said something. All life is sacred to us, Blair. To willfully allow even a single death to occur when we could have prevented it, would be breaking our highest law. You know that." 

"I know ... And you're right, but that doesn't lessen the pain any." A yawn interrupted anything else the anthropologist was going to say. 

"Go to sleep, Blair. I'll keep you safe, just like I always do." 

Sandburg laughed. "You know, just once I would have liked to seen the expression on a bad guy's face as I shifted into wolf form. Can you imagine the statement that would have made?" 

"They would have had him in a padded room faster than you could blink. Assuming, of course, he didn't drop dead from a heart attack first." 

"Yeah." Blair yawned again. "Sorry. I guess I will try and get some sleep. Snuggle?" 

Jim rolled them both over and spooned behind his mate. "I love you, Blair. No matter what challenges lie ahead of us, that will never change." 

"I know, Jim. The same goes for me." 

* * *

Neither man spoke again until they woke hours later. They returned to the loft and began the preparations for their long journey north. A journey that would test the limits of their relationship and nearly destroy it. 

The end. 


End file.
